Kisah Iblis dan Dewa : Re
by Shin Xia
Summary: Terbangun di tempat yang bukan seharusnya. Shin yang sekarang sebagai Fai Shinlin mulai melakukan apapun dengan semua pengetahuan yang dia miliki untuk mencapai puncak kekuatan!. 'M' untuk Darah, Perkataan dan beberapa Lemon dimasa depan, Cheers!...
1. Chapter 1

**[Hari minggu ditahun 2018.]**

* * *

Menggendong keranjang yang berisi buah Rambutan, Shin mulai berjalan menyusuri lorong pendek yang terdapat dirumahnya. Tak berlangsung lama akhirnya Shin mencapai ruangan yang ditujunya.

Mengambil tempat di sofa kosong yang terdapat diruang tamu, Shin mengambil tempat duduk yang paling nyaman menurutnya. Menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa, Shin mencoba untuk merilekskan tubuhnya serileks mungkin.

Mengambil remote Tv sambil menggendong keranjang buah, Shin mulai menyalakan Tv dan mulai mengganti-ganti saluran, mencoba untuk menemukan saluran yang bagus. Setelah menekan tombol pada remote beberapa kali, akhirnya dia menemukan saluran yang diinginkannya.

"Nah ini akan sempurnya!"

Sebuah adegan lelucon mulai ditampilkan dilayar Tv yang menunjukkan karakter Kotak dengan temannya yang berbentuk Bintang melakukan aksi konyol dengan terjun bebas ke arah penghancur Mobil rongsokan, mereka mulai berteriak akan hal-hal menjadi jantan dan 'Hidup seperti Lobster' dengan lantang. Dan itu mulai membuatku sedikit tertawa.

"Hahaha! Ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan!" Sambil mengambil salah satu buah di dalam keranjang, dia tertawa sambil terus terfokus pada Tv.

Mengupas kulit buah Rambutan sambil sedikit membersihkannya, Shin membuka mulutnya dan mulai mencoba mengunyah daging buah yang terasa manis.

Sebuah adegan lelucon berputar lagi. Dengan karakter Bintang yang terus berlari mencoba untuk lolos dari para pengejar dibelakangnya. Sontak, lagi-lagi Shin dibuat tertawa akan adegan itu, tetapi sesuatu hal yang tak diinginkannya terjadi.

"Hahaha! Bukankah dia sangat Bo- ... Ugh!" Sebelum Shin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, bijih Rambutan mulai tertelan kedalam mulutnya.

"Uwuwuuu!... Uwu!.. Uuuwuuu!" Mengucapkan kata-kata yang bahkan tidak akan bisa diterjemahkan oleh Alien, Shin mulai meronta-ronta di lantai sambil memegangi lehernya.

 _'Seseorang.. Tolong aku'_

 _'Sial aku tidak bisa bernafas!'_ Dengan wajah yang mulai memerah, dia mulai menambah intensitas gerakkannya dilantai.

Setelah beberapa menit tubuhnya mulai berhenti bergerak. Mengetahui nafasnya mulai menipis, dia mulai berkata dalam hati 'Katty, akhirnya aku akan menyusulmu'. Dan akhirnya dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

 _ **[Flashback Setahun yang lalu.]**_

 _'Hei Katty, ini makanan untukmu!' Menaruh semangkuk ikan dilantai, Kucing lucu yang bernama Katty mulai menghampiri dan mulai memakannya dengan rakus._

 _Tak berlangsung lama semenjak Katty mulai memakan ikan, tubuhnya mulai menegang dengan suara lucu- maksudku tercekik, dan dia mulai terjatuh kelantai._

 _ **[Flashback Selesai.]**_

 **[Setelah waktu yang tidak diketahui.]**

"Ugh.." Sambil mengerang, Shin mulai membuka matanya secara perlahan hanya untuk menemukan seluruh ruang tamunya berwarna putih abu abu.

"Nak, akhirnya kau bangun juga" Suara menghela nafas mulai terdengar diseluruh ruangan.

"Err.. Siapa disana?" Shin mulai melihat sekeliling ruangannya, mencoba untuk menemukan asal suara itu.

"Tenanglah Nak. Dan berhentilah untuk melihat sekeliling, kau tidak akan bisa melihatku."

"Uh.. Ok." Sedikit takut, Shin mulai menenangkan pikirannya.

"Maafkan aku sebelumnya. Omong-omong kau mati tersedak makananmu, jika kau ingin melihat mayatmu, kau bisa melihatnya dilantai tepat didepan sofa."

"Lebih baik aku tidak melihatnya." Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, Shin mulai membayangkan tubuh matinya dan itu membuatnya sedikit bergidik.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuat ini sesingkat mungkin. Kau mau ke Surga atau Reinkarnasi?"

Pernyataan itu membuatku sedikit tertegun. Aku mulai membuka mulutku, mencoba untuk mengkonfirmasi keraguan dikepalaku.

"M-Mohon maafkan aku, apakah anda Tuhan?"

Keheningan mulai mengalir yang membuatku mulai khawatir. Setelah 2menit lebih, suara jawaban mulai terdengar.

"Kau bisa katakan begitu Nak. Nah, kau mau ke Surga atau Reinkarnasi? Omong-omong aku juga akan memberimu tiga permintaan. Pikirkan terlebih dahulu dan aku ingin sesingkat mungkin."

Dengan cepat aku mulai memikirkan ide-ide yang ada dikepalaku. Setelah beberapa menit aku mulai membuka mulutku lagi.

"Jika memilih Reinkarnasi, apakah aku bisa memilih alam apapun yang kuinginkan?" Menelan ludah aku mencoba bertanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Aku tidak keberatan, pilihlah alam apapun yang kau mau Nak, aku tidak perduli itu dari buku-buku, anime atau bahkan komik yang pernah kau baca, aku bisa mengabulkan apapun itu."

'Hell yeah!' Jantungku mulai melonjak dengan kesenangan.

"Baiklah, yang kuingin adalah alam Tales of Demons and Gods. Untuk ketiga permintaan yang anda berikan, yang kuinginkan; Pertama, aku ingin ingatanku tetap ada dari kehidupanku ini. Kedua, aku ingin mempunyai sistem game dalam diriku, hanya Attack, Attack Speed dan Defense yang dapat ditingkatkan dengan pelatihan fisik maupun dengan melakukan kultivasi. Ketiga dan terakhir, aku ingin sistem Perpustakaan jalur surga dari novel yang pernah aku baca." Shin berkata dengan jantungnya yang masih berdetak kencang, mencoba untuk mengatasi kegirangannya.

"Ingatan bukanlah permintaan Nak, jadi berikan satu permintaanmu lagi. Untuk dua permintaan sebelumnya, aku bisa mengabulkan itu."

 _Ini memberiku bonus!_

"Aku ingin Penyimpanan khusus dengan luas yang bisa bertambah seiring meningkatnya Kultivasiku."

"Baiklah. Nah selamat tinggal Nak."

Saat itu juga penglihatanku mulai memudar.

* * *

 **Nah itu bab pertama dan kuharap itu tidak terlalu buruk Hfff~**

 **Untuk bab selanjutnya Shin akan terbangun di tubuh seorang anak yang seumuran dengan Nie Li (13 tahun) tentunya sekelas juga huhuhu~.**

 **Nah sampai jumpa di bab selanjutnya ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Pegunungan Ancestral, di dalam kota Glory.]**

* * *

"Ughh.." Sambil mengerang aku mulai membuka mataku perlahan. Menyeka air mata yang mongering di tepi mataku, aku mulai mendapatkan penglihatan yang lebih jernih.

"Dimana aku?" Berbicara dengan diriku sendiri, aku mulai melihat sekeliling hanya untuk melihat sebuah ruangan yang cukup rapih dengan hanya lemari pakaian yang terdapat di sudut ruangan dengan tempat tidur yang sedang aku duduki sekarang.

Dilihat dari luas ruangan dan kamar tidur yang kutempati, jelas ini bukanlah rumahku!

"Sial, Dimana ak-" Sebelum menyelesaikan perkataanku, seakan terbentur sebuah pintu aku mulai mendapatkan ingatan yang membanjiri otakku dengan segera. Sebuah ingatan dari hari sebelumnya dan ingatan dari orang yang menempati tempat ini.

Mencoba untuk memproses apa yang terjadi, aku mulai memijat pelipisku dan mulai mencoba untuk mencari kesimpulan.

Setelah beberapa menit memilah-milah informasi atau ingatan yang kudapat, aku mulai menempatkan sebuah kesimpulan bahwa. Dihari sebelumnya, aku mencoba untuk menikmati hari liburku dengan menonton Tv sambil memakan buah yang bisa kuingat dengan jelas bahwa, saat itu aku tertawa dan tanpa sengaja menelan daging bersama bijih buah Rambutan yang membuatku tersedak sampai mati.

Setelah itu, aku berbicara dengan Dewa atau Tuhan tanpa wujud yang memberiku dua pilihan, antara aku memilih untuk masuk ke Surga, atau melakukan Reinkarnasi. Dan tentunya aku memilih untuk melakukan reinkarnasi. Setelah memilih alam yang kuinginkan, sang Dewa mulai memberiku tiga permintaan yang kujawab dengan sepenuh hati.

Dan sekarang aku disini, di dalam rumah kecil yang terdapat di kota Glory dengan ingatan asli pemilik tubuh yang kutempati sekarang.

"Huh… Sungguh kasihan." Aku mulai mendesah karena mengetahui fakta kenapa pemilik tubuh ini sebelumnya mati, dan sebelum aku menempati tubuhnya.

Dia adalah seorang anak yang bisa dikatakan riang dan juga berkeinginan tinggi. Lebih berkeinginan daripada Nie Li. Yah, sebelum kehancuran kota Glory dan kematian Ye Ziyun yang membangkitkan keinginan Nie Li untuk mencapai puncak tertinggi tentunya.

Empat hari yang lalu merupakan hari pendaftaran Holy Orchid Institute, dan tentunya dia lulus dan merasa senang karenanya. Fai Shinlin merasa sangan senang dan mulai berlari kerumahnya, _tempat yang kutinggali sekarang,_ Untuk memberikan kejutan pada kedua orang tuanya yang masih berada di luar kota Glory, bahwa dia lulus untuk memasuki Holy Orchid Institute dan mulai belajar disana keesokan harinya. Sayangnya kesenangan itu sangat singkat.

Dia mulai menunggu dirumahnya berharap orang tuanya cepat pulang, sayangnya itu tidak terjadi. Setelah berjam-jam menunggu dia mulai merasa aneh dan mulai bergumam dengan dirinya sendiri 'Kenapa ayah dan ibu belum pulang? Biasanya tak akan sampai sesore ini.' Dan tak lama setelah termenung akan pemikirannya sendiri, sebuah suara ketokan yang tergesah-gesah terdengar dari pintu rumahnya.

"Tunggu Sebentar!" Dia merasa senang saat itu, berpikir bahwa orang tuanya sudah kembali dari luar kota Glory.

"Ayah, Ibu kenapa kalian lama!" Setelah membuka pintu, yang ditemukan Shilin bukanlah kedua orang tuanya, melainkan orang lain yang datang dengan ekspresi bersalah dan sedih.

"Shinlin, kuharap kau tenang… S-Sebelum kau mengatakan apapun, aku akan memberitahumu." Orang itu mulai mengambil nafas yang dalam dan mengeluarkannya lagi.

"Shinlin, Ayah dan Ibumu… Mereka mati."

Waktu mulai terasa terhenti bagi Shinlin.

"J-Jika mereka mati, bukankah akan ada mayatnya, dimana mayatnya sekarang." Dia menguatkan dirinya, teringat akan perkataan yang selalu diingat dalam dirinya.

* * *

' _Shinlin, jika suatu saat orang yang kau sayangi tiada, kuharap kau tidak akan selalu bersedih untuknya. Bisakah kau melakukan itu.'_

Shinlin mulai merasa bingung saat itu.

' _Seperti yang dikatakan Ibumu Shinlin, kau adalah putraku, dan aku ingin kau kuat. Jadi jika itu terjadi aku ingin kau untuk tidak selalu bersedih' timpal sang Ayah.'_

' _Baiklah Ayah, Ibu.'_ Walaupun Shinlin tak mengetahui apa maksud Ayah dan Ibunya saat itu, dia hanya mengangguk untuk membuat orang tuanya senang.

* * *

"Maafkan aku. Kedua mayat orang tuamu dimakan oleh Beast diluar kota Glory."

"Oh, begitu… Kalau begitu, terimakasih… Terimakasih telah memberitahuku" Dengan suara kecil dia mulai berbalik dan mulai menutup pintu rumah dan mulai menguncinya lagi.

" **Beast sialan, saat aku mencapai puncak alam Legenda, aku bersumpah atas nama Ayah dan Ibuku aku akan memusnahkan kalian semua!"** Dengan suara serak dia bersumpah dan mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya, mengunci diri selama sehari sebelum kelas Holy Orchid Institute dimulai.

"Huh… Benar-benar sial, pertama orang tuanya, dan disusul oleh anaknya sendiri." Shin yang menempati tubuh barunya tidak bisa berhenti mendesah karena nasib sial Fai Shinlin.

"Dia terlalu memaksakan dirinya, mempelajari teknik Kultivasi yang tidak cocok untuk tubuhnya, dan berakhir dengan Soul Realm-nya pecah (Dantian), Ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan Xiao Ning'er."

"Fai Shinlin, Aku atas nama Dewa yang telah mengirimku kesini bersumpah, bahwa aku akan mewujudkan mimpimu untuk membunuh Beast dan untuk mencapai puncak alam kultivasi!"

"Jika aku benar, ini akan menjadi hari ke tiga aku absen dari Holy Orchid Institute." Melihat keluar rumah Shinlin (Shin) melihat matahari masih berada diposisi puncak yang menunjukkan masih siang hari.

Shinlin mulai berpikir bahwa, daripada masuk ke kelas hari ini yang sudah jelas dia sudah telat. Dia mulai berpendapat bahwa sebaiknya dia mulai melakukan latihan untuk tubuhnya.

"Sistem" Dengan suara rendah dia bergumam.

Saat itu Text mulai terbentuk dengan warna merah yang mengambang tepat di depan penglihatannya. Tiga opsi mulai terbentuk yang menampilkan kata; Attack, Attack Speed dan Defense.

"Sempurna!" Dengan senyum yang melengkung, dia mulai keluar dari rumahnya untuk mendapat beberapa pelatihan untuk tubuhnya.

* * *

 **Dan selesai disini.**

 **Yah, semoga kalian suka dan maaf karena ada beberapa Drama disana sini hehe~.**

 **Oh ya omong-omong, mulai bab selanjutnya, Shin akan memanggil dirinya Fai Shinlin (Shinlin), jadi kuharap kalian tidak akan bingung.**

* * *

 _ **Sedikit cuplikan untuk bab selanjutnya!**_

" **Nie Li, kenapa kau tersenyum?" Tanya Lu Piao**

" **Aku hanya sangat bahagia Lu Piao, hahah!" Dengan segera, Nie Li mulai memeluk Lu Piao sambil sedikit bercanda dengannya.**

" **Oi, Nie Li! Lepaskan aku, kau homo?! Cepat, lepaskan aku!"**

* * *

 **Nah stop disitu dulu. Bab selanjutnya; Holy Orchid Institute & Xiao Ning'er**

 **Bye bye~.**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Pegunungan Ancestral, Glory City.]**

* * *

"Tigapuluh, Tigapuluh satu… Empatpuluh enam, Empatpuluh tujuh… Limapuluh. " Dengan suara bergedub, Shinlin jatuh dengan pantat sebagai awalannya.

"Fiuh… Itu akan menjadi yang terakhir. Kuharap aku akan mendapat hasil yang maksimal dari pelatihanku ini." Sedikit mendesah sambil menyeka keringat yang menempel pada dahinya, Shinlin mulai berdiri lagi untuk segera kembali kerumahnya.

Jika anda bertanya apa yang sudah dilakukan Shinlin, itu cukup mudah dijelaskan. Beberapa jam yang lalu, setelah Shinlin keluar dari rumahnya, dia memutuskan untuk memulai pelatihan pertamanya saat itu.

Melakukan pemanasan selama 5menit, dengan perenggangan di seluruh badanya. Shinlin mulai memutar leher, bahu, lengan, pinggul dan kaki secara berurutan, mencoba untuk melemaskan setiap otot di tubuhnya supaya dia tak akan mendapatkan cidera atau keram saat melakukan pelatihan beratnya.

Shinlin mulai berlari memutari rumahnya beberapa kali, dengan tujuan untuk mencapai jarak 2km. Setelah itu Shinlin meneruskan dengan 50set Pushup, 50set Situp, 50set Squat dan terakhir 50set Pullup yang dilakukannya secara perlahan.

Dia melakukannya kurang lebih selama Empat sampai Limajam keseluruhannya. Dia harus menyiapkan alat untuk membuat tiang yang kokoh untuk tempat dilakukannya Pullup, yang cenderung memakan waktu yang lumayan lama. Bagaimanapun, itu adalah kali pertama Shinlin untuk membuatnya, jadi tak akan mengherankan kalau dia harus menyelesaikannya cukup lama.

Cahaya siang mulai memudar digantikan dengan warna kuning tua yang menggambarkan hari mulai memasuki fase malam. Shinlin pun mulai memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahnya.

Setelah mencapai rumah, Shinlin mulai melepaskan pakaian longgar yang tertutup keringat yang habis dipakainya. Menuju kamar mandi Shinlin mulai membasuh seluruh tubuhnya secara menyeluruh, memastikan tak akan ada kotoran yang tersisa dari badannya.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, Shinlin mulai mengenakan pakaian ganti yang telah disiapkannya dan mulai menuju kamar tidur untuk mulai mengistirahatkan badannya.

 **[Keesokan harinya, di dalam lorong Holy Orchid Institute.]**

* * *

Shinlin mulai melangkah secara perlahan kearah kelasnya. Tak berlangsung lama, dia telah berdiri tepat dipintu ruang kelasnya.

"Dengan ini, petualanganku akan dimulai." Sambil mengambil nafas yang dalam, Shinlin mulai memasuki ruang kelasnya.

Berdiri didepannya, lebih dari lima belas murid duduk sambil mengobrol dengan masing-masing pasangan yang ada disebelahnya sebelum perhatiannya terfokus pada Shinlin.

"Stt… Kau tau siapa dia?" Suara bisikan mulai terdengar, dilihat dari nadanya jelas bahwa yang berbisik adalah seorang wanita.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin dia murid baru?" Sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya, wanita disebelahnya menjawab temannya yang bertanya.

Seakan tak mendengar bisik-bisik yang ada disekelilingnya, Shinlin mulai memperhatikan keseluruhan kelas hanya untuk berhenti di tiga tempat. Dibagian paling belakang Nie Li menahan dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya, yang kupastikan bahwa jiwanya belum melakukan reinkarnasi. Selanjutnya dipojok tengah aku memperhatikan seorang wanita yang terlihat tidak perduli dengan sekelilingnya yang kupastikan bahwa dia adalah Xiao Ning'er. Merasa diperhatikan, Xiao Ning'er mulai melihat kearahku yang kubalas dengan senyuman, setelah itu dia mulai memalingkan mukanya dariku.

"Kuharap dia tidak menganggapku pengganggu." Aku mulai bergumam dengan diriku sendiri.

Yang terakhir berada dibarisan paling depan adalah Ye Ziyun yang terlihat fokus dengan bahan bacaannya. Tak mengherankan Nie Li sangat suka padanya, jika di umur Tigabelas tahun sudah memiliki sosok yang sempurna sama seperti Xiao Ning'er, bagaimana jika dia sudah mencapai usia Duapuluh tahun atau bahkan lebih? Yah aku tidak akan memikirkan itu.

Berjalan kearah tengah, Shinlin mulai menempati bangku kosong yang tersedia didepannya. Tidak berlangsung lama, gelombang para siswa dan siswi yang berjumlah lebih dari sepuluh anak mulai memasuki kelas dan menempati bangku yang tersisa.

"Hei hei, kudengar guru baru kita, Shen Xiu, adalah salah satu dari Sacred Family, Silver Demon Spiritualist bintang Tiga!"

Beberapa siswa sedang mendiskusikan hal itu di antara mereka sendiri.

' _Eh, jadi dia masih di Silver Rank?'_ Sambil mencerna informasi yang kudapat aku mulai melihat kearah samping untuk memperhatikan salah satu Dewi diantara siswa yang taklain adalah Xiao Ninger. Aku mulai memperhatikannya beberapa menit sebelum dia mulai melototiku, dan tak lama setelah itu langkah kaki mulai terdengar dan sosok wanita canti mulai menampilkan dirinya didepan kelas.

' _Ah sial, mungkin aku akan meminta maaf nanti, kuharap dia tidak membenciku.'_ Aku bergumam dengan diriku sendiri. Yah tak bisa disalahkan, dia benar-benar menarik bukankah begitu?

Menghilangkan pikiranku, aku mulai memfokuskan mataku pada seorang wanita yang berdiri didepan kelas.

Dia memiliki sosok yang tinggi, mengenakan gaun lavender yang terbungkus erat pada tubuhnya, yang memberikan tekanan pada dadanya juga. Dia memiliki sepasang kaki putih yang ramping, dan make-ip yang membuatnya cantik dan elegan, dan terlihat sangat menggoda. Matanya penuh dengan kebanggaan dan kesombongan. Bagai manapun dia adalah bagian dari Sacred Family yang merupakan salah satu dari tiga keluarga besar di Glory City. Di Glory City, jika kamu adalah bangsawan atau seseorang dengan peringkat Kultivasi yang tinggi, maka kamu berhak untuk menyombongkan diri. Sebagai seorang Cultivator Demon Spiritualist tingkat Silver, dia seharusnya tidak mengajar disini. Dia setuju mengajar di sini hanya karena keponakannya.

Dia mulai menjelaskan tentang Demon Spiritualist dan Fighters yang memiliki peringkat yang berbeda.

Yah, untuk informasi. Peringkat dibagi menjadi 5 antara lain; Bronze, Silver (Shen Xiu), Gold, Black Gold dan Legenda. Setiap peringkat dibagi menjadi Lima tingkat, dari bintang Satu sampai bintang Lima. Walaupun aku tahu bahwa ada tingkat yang lebih tinggi dari Legenda, yah, itu untuk lain kali.

Selanjutnya dia mulai menjelaskan bahwa, Kultivator Demon Spiritualist lebih kuat dari pada Kultivator Figter yang tidak memiliki Demon yang bersatu dengan Soul Realmnya (Alam Jiwa/ Dantian). Dan yah, itu sepenuhnya benar.

"Sama sepertiku, aku adalah Demon Spiritualist yang telah menyatu dengan Scarlet Flame Fox."

Tiba-tiba wajah dan tangan Shen Xiu mengalami perubahan drastic. Dengan gigi yang runcing dan kukunya mulai menjadi lebih rajam diakhiri dengan ekor yang muncul dari punggungnya.

Ketika berbicara mengenai kemampuan dirinya, kebanggaan Shen Xiu mulai semakin menebal. 'Apakah aku bisa mengubahnya?' Aku mulai bergumam dengan diriku lagi, memikirkan cara untuk mengubah dirinya secara perlahan.

Kata-kata Shen Xiu mulai menyebabkan para siswa menjadi kagum. Tidak akan mengherankan, karena Shen Xiu berhasil menyatukan Soul Realmnya dengan Demon Beast peringkat Gold.

Saat Shen Xiu terus berbicara didepan kelas, Nie Li mulai merasa kebingungan. Tentu saja itu tidak luput dari pandanganku _. 'Selamat datang kembali, Nie Li.'_ Aku tersenyum ringan dan bergumam dengan diriku sendiri.

Setelah itu aku mulai memperhatikan bahwa dia sudah mulai melihat ke arah Ye Ziyun sambil sedikit terkikik di bibirnya.

Nie Li, kenapa kau tersenyum?" Lu Piao tampak bingung dengan perubahan tiba-tiba yang terjadi pada Nie Li. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah ia jadi gila.

"Aku hanya sangat bahagia! Senang melihatmu Lu Piao!" Nie Li menyatakannya dengan gembira sambil memeluk tubuh Lu Piao.

"Oi, Nie Li lepaskan aku, kau homo?! Cepat, lepaskan aku!" Lu Piao berusaha melepaskan pelukan yang diberikan oleh Nie Li.

Setelah melonggarkan pelukannya kepada Lu Piao, Nie Li mulai melihat kea rah Ye Ziyun lagi.

' _Ye Ziyun, kau adalah milikku!' Meh, kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan Nie Li, maaf aku sudah mengetahui semuanya_. Sekali lagi aku bergumam dengan diriku sendiri

* * *

 **End of Chapter!**

 **Butuh dua jam lebih untuk menulis ini, dan kuharap kalian menyukainya…** _kuharap._

 **Nah omong-omong, ini akan menjadi akhir dari pengenalan. Di bab selanjutnya, cerita akan mulai berjalan secara perlahan.**

 **Nah Bye Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Holy Orchid Institute]**

* * *

Ceramah Shen Xiu terus berlanjut setelah Nie Li sedikit bermain dengan Lu Piao.

 **[AN; Karena tidak jauh berbeda dengan alur Buku, jadi aku akan melewatkan bagian setelah itu. Jadi SKIP! SKIP! SKIP!]**

* * *

Kelas berakhir tepat di sore hari, jika aku mempunyai jam tangan, aku dapat yakin bahwa saat itu jarum jam akan berakhir di antara angka Dua atau di angka Tiga.

Seperti yang kalian pikirkan, aku berakhir dengan kelompok Nie Li dan tentunya aku dengan hangan disambut di kelompok mereka.

Setelah melakukan perkenalan singkat, Lu Piao mulai bertanya kepada Nie Li siapa seseorang yang dia suka (Wanita dikelas), dan tentu saja Nie Li menjawab dengan yakin bahwa itu adalah Ye Ziyun. Dengan sedikit kejutan, Lu Piao mulai mengatakan 'Apakah kau gila!' tepat di depan muka Nie Li, dan Nie Li mulai membalasnya dengan sedikit tertawa sambil melakukan senyum khasnya.

Saat itu Lu Piao mulai melihat ke arahku. Aku mengangkat tanganku, seakan mengerti apa yang akan dia tanyakan.

"Ughm!" Sedikit batuk aku mulai melanjutkan. "Itu… Xiao Ning'er, tentu saja."

Lu Piao mulai melangkah mundur dengan dramatis, dan mulai bergumam panjang setelah itu.

Tanpa disadari oleh kelompok Nie Li. Saat itu Xiao Ning'er sedikit mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan dan mulai merasa kesal, sambil menggertakan giginya, dia mulai fokus ke arah depan sekali lagi.

"Jadi Nie Li, apa yang akan kita beli? Omong-omong aku hanya mempunyai 500 koin, dan itupun uang sakuku untuk bulan ini." Lu Piao bertanya kea rah Nie Li.

Oh, omong-omong saat ini Aku, Nie Li, Lu Piao dan Du Ze berjalan-jalan disekitar pasar.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti." Sambil tersenyum Nie Li terus melanjutkan langkahnya.

Berdiri didepanku, sebuah gerbang yang menghubungkan tempat latihan untuk para murid Holy Orchid Institute terlihat.

By the way, Kami sudah membeli beberapa barang sebelum menuju kesini. Sebuah alat panah otomoatis dengan amunisi yang cukup banyak beserta beberapa bahan yang dikumpulkan Nie Li. Untuk bahan yang dikumpulkan Nie Li, aku yakin kalau itu akan menjadi racun yang akan ditempelkan di ujung anak panah.

"Du Ze, Shinlin. Kalian akan ikut denganku, sedangkan Lu Piao, aku ingin kau untuk memancing perhatian si Kambing bertanduk. Ingat jangan bergerak." Nie Li mulai mengintruksikan pada yang lain.

"Eh! Kenapa aku, bukankah Du Ze bisa melakukannya?!" Lu Piao sedikit berteriak sambil menunjuk Du Ze, khawatir akan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Tenanglah, aku yang akan melakukannya. Karena aku baru dikelompok ini, jadi hitung-hitung untuk kontribusi hehehe…" Aku menyela Lu Piao sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Kau yakin Shinlin?" Du Ze bertanya padaku.

"Yah tentu saja. Itu sebabnya aku berada disini sekarang." Jawabku, taklama setelah Du Ze bertanya.

"Dipahami, jadi bersiaplah diposisimu. Aku, Du Ze dan Lu Piao akan segera bersembunyi." Dengan anggukan, Nie Li mulai berlari untuk mencari tempat sembunyi.

"Dan sekarang aku berakhir disini…" Sedikit menghela nafas aku mulai menunggu datangnya Kambing bertanduk.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTERS!**

 **MAAF KARENA BAB INI SANGAT SINGKAT, AKU JANJI BAB BERIKUTNYA AKAN MENJADI 1000KATA ATAU 2000KATA,** _ **JIKA BISA TENTU SAJA**_ **.**

 **OH, OMONG-OMONG, UNTUK BAB YANG AKAN MENDATANG, AKAN ADA SEDIKIT NUANSA ROMANTIS** _ **(DAN AKU TIDAK YAKIN BISA MENULISKANNYA)**_ **JADI TETAP WASPADA X'D.**

 **SAMPAI JUMPA DI BAB BERIKUTNYA, CHERS!…**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Glory City, di tempat Pelatihan]**

* * *

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit dengan keheningan, akhirnya target yang kutunggu mulai menampakkan dirinya.

Berdiri dengan empat kaki yang kokoh, seekor Kambing bertandung mulai menunjukkan dirinya dihadapanku. Seperti julukannya, dia memiliki tubuh dan Dua tanduk yang sangat besar, dengan Dua tanduk tambahan yang menjulang di atas kepalanya.

"Glp!" Dengan menahan nafas, aku tetap berdiri diam ditempatku sambil menikmati keringat yang mengalir di dahiku. _'Aku tahu itu kambing, tapi kambing itu sangat mengintimidasi sialan.' Aku bergumam dengan grogi ._

Seakan mengerti dengan bahasa tubuhku, kambing itu mulai menggodaku dengan menggesek-gesekkan kakinya ditanah yang berumput, berpikir untuk mulai menakutiku _. Dan sialnya, dia benar-benar berhasil melakukannya!._

Dengan langkah cepat, kambing itu mulai berlari kearah aku berdiri dan mulai melompat dan menerkamku.

Saat itu aku menutup mataku, berharap ini akan berakhir dengan singkat. Tidak berlangsung lama setelah mataku terpejam, suara jatuh yang terdengar cukup keras mengalir ditelingaku.

Membuka mataku, aku menemukan kambing yang melompat padaku sudah mati lemas di tanah tepat didepanku.

"Yah sial Nie Li. Kupikir aku akan terkena serangan jantung!" Aku mulai berkata sambil menyeka keringat yang ada didahiku.

"Hahaha! Bagus, dengan ini kita sudah mendapatkan satu!" Nie Li mulai berjalan keluar dengan Du Ze dan Lu Piao. Mendekat kearahku, masing-masing dari mereka mulai menepuk punggungku. Sambil tertawa tentunya.

"Dan juga aku juga ingin memanah, bisakah kita berganti posisi?" Mengangkat alis, aku bertanya pada mereka.

"Tentu saja! Sekarang akan menjadi giliran Lu Piao!" Saut Du Ze dan Nie Li.

"Kenapa kalian begitu jahat padaku?" Dengan tatapan murung Lu Piao berkata. Yah itu sepenuhnya dibuat-buat asal kalian tahu.

"Tenanglah. Setelah itu Du Ze kan menggantikanmu selanjutnya." Aku menjawab sambil menepuk bahunya.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai melakukan pemburuan lagi. Shinlin, pastikan untuk selalu mengambil panahmu kembali setelah melumpuhkan Kambing bertanduk, itu akan menghemat keuangan kita." Kata Nie Li.

"Tentu saja!" Aku menjawabnya sambil memasang amunisi untuk alat panah yang kupegang.

"Bagus! Mari kita mulai!"

Dan dengan itu, kami mulai melakukan pemburuan habis-habisan.

 **[Holy Orchid Institue, keesokan harinya]**

* * *

"Hei kau tahu, kudengar Kambing bertandung sudah mulai jarang terlihat di tempat pelatihan." Seorang siswa acak berkata.

"Eh benarkah? Apakah itu Demon Tigers yang melakukannya?" Saut siswa acak.

"Tidak tahu juga, itu akan berbahaya jika benar-benar terjadi" Jawab siswa acak.

Di bagian belakang kelas, dengan kantong mata di antara mata mereka, Shinlin, Nie Li, Du Ze dan Lu Piao menekan punggung mereka di tembok kelas.

"Jadi Nie Li, apakah kita akan berburu lagi mala ini?" Tanya Du Ze pada Nie Li.

"Tentu!" Dengan anggukan Nie Li membalas.

"Kuharap ini cepat berakhir, aku belum sempat tidur dari kemarin." Ucapku sambil mengantuk.

Setelah kelas berakhir, berempat, kami mulai berjalan kearah tempat pelatihan untuk memulai pemburuan lagi. Aku dan Lu Piao mendapat peningkatan akurasi saat melakukan pemburuan di hari kedua kita.

 **[Glory City, Tempat pelatihan, Malam hari.]**

* * *

Tepat di tengah malam, sebuah kantong kain mulai terlempar ke udara sebelum dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Lu Piao.

"Nie Li, aku akan sedikit berjalan-jalan. Jadi kalian kembalilah terlebih dahulu, besok kita akan bertemu lagi di kelas, seperti biasa." Aku mulai berkata pada Nie Li dan yang lainnya.

"Oh, tentu saja. Berhati-hatilah kalau begitu, sampai ketemu dikelas besok!" Dengan itu Nie Li mulai berlari keluar tempat pelatihan.

"Ahhh!... Aku sangat mengantuk, Shinlin jangan terlalu lama di sini. Nah sampai jumpa besok" Du Ze berkata.

"Benar Shinlin. Sampai jumpa di kelas besok!" Sambil memberikan tatapan mengantuk, Lu Piao berkata sebelum menghilang dengan Du Ze.

"Jadi sekarang mari kita cari… Tunggu di mana tempatnya?" Aku mulai bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

Setelah Nie Li, Du Ze dan Lu Piao pergi, aku mulai berkeliling di seluruh tempat, mencoba menemukan apa yang aku coba cari.

Aku terus berlari dengan kecepatan sedang, berharap segera menemukannya. Dan tak lama setelah itu usahaku membuahkan hasil.

"Ini akan menjadi 20menit setelah berlari-lari di tempat ini fiuh…" Merasa sudah dekat dengan tujuan, aku mulai menghentikan lariku untuk mulai segera digantikan dengan berjalan kaki.

Tidak jauh didepanku, tertutup beberapa pohon dan sedikit semak, terdapat cahaya bewarna biru indah yang samar-samar mulai terlihat dibaliknya. (Dengan cahaya api unggun juga, tapi lupakan tentang itu)

Berjongkok, aku mulai sedikit menggerakkan tanganku pada semak-semak, mencoba untuk mengintip apa yang ada dibalikknya.

Berdiri dengan mata tertutup dengan dikelilingi oleh cahaya biru (Yang aku maksud tadi) Xiao Ning'er mulai terlihat didepan mataku. _'Tidak salah lagi, dia masih menerapkan teknik Kultivasinya'_ Aku bergumam dengan diriku sendiri sebelum sebuah suara jatuh terdengar didalam kepalaku.

' _Mari kita lihat'_ Menutup mataku, aku mulai mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk melihat apa yang ada di dalam kepalaku.

Dengan tatapan kagum dan bertanya-tanya, aku melihat sebuah Perpustakaan besar dengan cahaya mentari yang indah berdiri di depan mataku. 'Ini sangat luarbiasa besar sialan!' pikirku.

Ribuan buku tersusun rapi disetiap rak-rak yang menyebar sejauh mataku memandang. Aku mulai berjalan sambil mengagumi apa yang aku lihat, sebelum aku sedikit tersandung di kakiku. Menatap kebawah sambil bertanya-tanya, aku melihat sebuah buku yang bertuliskan Xiao Ning'er. 'Oh sial, aku hampir lupa tujuanku kesini' Sambil memukul dahi, aku berusaha mengutuk diriku akan ingatan singkat yang aku miliki.

Berjongkok aku mulai meraih buku itu, sebelum secara perlahan (Dengan ragu-ragu tentunya) aku membukanya.

Sebuah informasi mulai terlihat setelah aku membukanya. Dari Nama, Umur, bahkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu diperhitungkan ada disana.

Aku mulai membalik beberapa lembar sebelum aku menemukan apa yang aku cari.

 _ **Kesehatan**_

 **Kesehatan Memburuk, kemungkinan mengalami Cacat atau yang terburuk, Kematian.**

 **Alasan : Karena menerapkan Teknik Kultivasi tingkat Silver yang cacat (Belum selesai/Cacat).**

 **Gejala : Beberapa luka lebam terdapat di sekitar tubuh (Tergantung seberapa lama telah mengidap penyakit, semakin lama, semakin banyak lebam yang tersebar.). Di malam hari, penyakit akan menjadi semakin ganas, ditandai dengan rasa terbakar dibagian tubuh yang lebam. Soul Realm akan bergejolak tanpa kendali.**

 **Saran : Disarankan untuk melakukan teknik Dao Yin dengan menerapkan pijatan di sekitar tubuh yang mengalami luka lebam.**

* * *

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit membaca dan memahami apa yang harus dilakukan tentang penyakit Artik, aku memejamkan mataku untuk kembali ke kesadaranku lagi.

Membuka mataku, sedikit senyum yang melengkung tersebar dibibirku.

'Aku akan segera mengakhiri ini, bertahanlah Ning'er' Aku bergumam dengan diriku, menatap lagi pada wanita yang sedang berdiri sedikit jauh dariku (Dan tertutup semak juga).

"Siapa?!" Seakan mengetahui aku yang bersembunyi, Ning'er mulai mengeluarkan pisau dari Cincin dimensional-nya dan mulai mengambil posisi bertarung.

"Ini aku… Nona Xiao." Berjalan keluar dari tempatku bersembunyi, aku mulai menampakkan diriku padanya (Dengan tangan terangkat tentunya.)

"Kau… Shinlin? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Dengan tatapan curiga, dia mulai bertanya padaku.

"Maafkan aku nona Xiao. Yah, omong-omong, aku sedang berjalan-jalan" Aku menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

" _Bohong._ Aku tahu kau telah berburu di sini sejak kemarin dengan Nie Li, jadi jika tidak ada urusan, kumohon untuk segera pergi!" Dia berkata sambil waspada padaku, yah sebelum dia menyadari bahwa aku sedang memperhatikan tubuhnya dari atas kebawah.

Berpindah posisi dengan cepat, dia tiba-tiba muncul didepanku dengan mengarahkan pisaunya tepat di tengah leherku (Jika mata anda cukup cepat untuk melihat, maka anda akan melihat dia berlari kearahku, tapi jika tidak dia akan terlihat seperti menghilang dan muncul lagi).

' _Oh sial, itu benar-benar menyentuh kulitku!'_ Pikirku sambil merasa panik.

"Kuharap kau segera pergi…" Ning'er mengatakannya dengan suara teredam.

"Nona Xiao, apakah kamu merasa sangat terbakar di kakimu sekarang?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba

Seakan terkejut, Ning'er mulai melonggarkan pegangan pada pisaunya dan melangkah mundur.

"B-Bagai mana-" Sebelum selesai mengatakannya, aku segera menyaut.

"Di malam hari kau akan merasakan sakit yang lumayan parah dan di iringi dengan rasa terbakar disetiap Lebam yang ada di sekitar tubuhmu. Setiap kau melanjutkan latihanmu rasa sakit itu akan semakin parah. Bukankah begitu nona Xiao?" Aku mengatakannya dengan wajah serius.

"Hahh…" Menghela nafas, Ning'er mulai merasa lesu dan mulai menunduk.

"Apakah kamu telah mengalaminya cukup lama, nona Xiao?" Aku mulai bertanya padanya.

"T-tidak… Ini terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu." Dia menjawab ragu-ragu sambil mengantisipasi jawabanku.

"Bagus, itu masih belum jauh." Aku menjawabnya dengan suara rendah, memastikan dia bisa mendengarkanku tentu saja.

"Kau tahu penyakit apa ini?!" Dia terkejut sambil menatapku.

"Hmm… Nama penyakitnya adalah artik. Aku sarankan untuk nona Xiao agar tidak terus berlatih dimalam hari, terutama terkena paparan sinar bulan. Jika anda terus memaksakannya, kemungkinan besar anda akan mengalami kelumpuhan atau dalam kasus yang lebih ekstrim anda akan _mati."_ Aku meredam kalimat terakhirku, dan sayangnya dia mendengarnya.

Ning'er mulai merasakan perasaan yang dia pendam mulai tak terbendung dan dia mulai jatuh di tanah sambil menangis.

"Jika aku tidak ditunangkan, maka aku tidak akan mengalami ini!" Dia mengatakannya dengan isak tangis.

Aku merasa bersalah untuk tidak mengatakan bahwa dia bisa disembuhkan dengan singkat, dan aku mulai mengutuk diriku sendiri akan kebodohanku.

Aku mulai berjalan mendekatinya, menyisahkan jarak yang cukup, aku berjongkong untuk memanggil namanya.

"Nona Xiao, jangan khawatir. Penyakit ini bisa disembuhkan jika diberlakukan dengan benar, jadi jangan menangis lagi ok?" Aku mengatakannya dengan suara penuh perhatian.

Sungguh, aku paling tidak bisa melihat wanita mengangis. Terutama seorang yang selalu kuperhatikan.

"Benarkah?!" Mengusap air matanya dia mulai melihat tepat ke arah mataku. Dan aku memperhatikan cahaya harapan muncul di matanya.

"Tentu saja nona Xiao. Yang kamu perlukan adalah menemukan seseorang yang bisa melakukan teknik Dao Yin. Dengan keluargamu, aku yakin bahwa tidak akan susah menemukannya. " Aku mengatakannya tanpa meninggalkan suara perhatian sama dengan sebelumnya.

"Emm…" Dia mengangguk sambil sedikit berpaling. Meninggalkan sedikit perona merah di pipinya.

Aku menunggu beberapa detik.

"Kalo begitu, sampai jumpa besok nona Xiao. Aku akan menuliskan resep obatnya!" Aku berbalik dan mulai berjalan pergi. 'Mungkin… Aku sedikit berharap?' Aku mendesah dalam hati. Sebelum tiba-tiba dia memanggilku.

"T-tunggu… Soal teknik itu, apakah kamu bisa melakukannya?" Dia memanggilku dengan sedikit mengarahkan pandangannya kebawah.

'Berlian!' Aku bersuka cita dalam hati.

"Nona Xiao, apakah anda yakin? Ini memerlukan untuk kontak fisik." Aku mengatakannya dengan suara tenang.

"Tentu… Tidak masalah untukku." Dengan itu dia mulai mengambil posisi duduk di tanah (berumput).

"Baiklah nona Xiao. Mungkin ini akan terasa sedikit sakit, kuharap anda bisa menahannya." Aku mengambil posisi duduk, dan mulai menerapkan teknik Dao Yin pada kakinya.

"Shinlin…"

"Nona Xiao?" Aku menjawab sambil terus terfokus mengobatinya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku… Ning'er" Dia ragu-ragu sambil sedikit tersipu akan perkataanya.

"Baiklah… N-Ning'er… Omong-omong, kuharap kamu memaafkanku." Aku menghentikan tekni Dao Yin dan mulai melihatnya.

"Maafkan aku karena memandangimu kamarin… _Aku tidak bisa memalingkan muka dari wanita cantik sepertimu."_ Aku mengatakannya dengan tulus, dan tanpa kusadari dia menangkap perkataanku yang kukatakan dengan berbisik.

Setelah itu aku mulai menerapkan pijatanku lagi pada kakinya. (bagian memar btw.)

"Y-Ya… Itu tidak masalah Shinlin, dan juga, aku _berterima kasih padamu_." Ning'er mengatakannya dengan suara kecil.

"Sama-Sama." Kataku, sambil tersenyum.

Setelah selesai mengobati kakinya, aku berdiri untuk beranjak pergi sambil mengatakan untuk bertemu lagi di tempat yang tidak jauh dari tempat latian (yang sepenuhnya telah aku tentukan _) 'Tiga hari dari sekarang, kita akan bertemu disana, untuk melanjutkan pengobatannya'_ yang kukatakan cukup keras. Sebelum dia memanggilku lagi dengan ragu-ragu dan mengatakan _'A-aku mempunyai bagian memar lagi di tubuhku' ._ Setelah itu, tidak ada kata-kata lagi yang keluar dari kita, selain rasa canggung dan sedikit perona merah tentunya.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPPPTEERR!**

 **SESUAI JANJI DI BAB SEBELUMNYA, BAB INI CUKUP PANJANG DENGAN 1800KATA LEBIH. KU HARAP BAB INI CUKUP BAIK UNTUK KALIAN TT-TT.**

* * *

 **FYI, DI BAB INI SHINLIN BERTEMU DENGAN NING'ER LEBIH AWAL DARI CERITA ASLI SAAT DIA BERTEMU NIE LI. (SANGAT AWAL!) DAN APAKAH DIA JATUH PADA SHINLIN?... YAH TUNGGU BAB SELANJUTNYA, KARENA AKU JUGA PENASARAN X'DDDDDD.**

 **UNTUK BAB SELANJUTNYA, AKU AKAN MENULIS SUDUT PADANDANG DARI NIE LI DAN NING'ER (TENTU SAJA). JADI SAMPAI JUMPA DI BAB BERIKUTNYA TT-TT.**

 **BYE BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**[Glory City, Xiao Ning'er POV]**

* * *

Pergi keluar pintu, aku mulai berjalan di sekitar jalanan kota Glory.

 _'Aku harus segera pergi ke Holy Orchid Institute, kuharap guru baru itu tidak akan memberikan omong kosong seperti Guru di hari sebelumnya.'_ Aku bergumam dengan sedikit menunduk.

Berjalan selema beberapa menit, aku mulai melihat bangunan yang kutuju dan mulai mempercepat langkah kaki yang bisa kubuat, Sebelum ada yang memanggilku dari belakang.

"Pagi Ning'er!"

Aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku, tak lama setelah aku melihatnya alis diantara mataku mulai berkerut.  
 _'Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini sekarang.'_ Mengambil catatan mental aku mulai berbalik tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya, sambil dua kali mempercepat langkahku.

Wanita yang menyapanya tadi mulai menunduk diiringi dengan ekspresi sedih yang terlihat memilukan. Wanita tadi adalah teman masa kecilku, Ye Ziyun. Sebelumnya aku dan dia adalah teman baik yang bisa dikatakan **'Tidak bisa terpisahkan'**. Itu sebelum aku mengetahui keputusan pahit yang di berikan Elder dan Ayah kepadaku.

Aku mulai ditunangkan dengan pria yang melihat wanita tak lebih dari mainan untuk kesenangannya, yang membuatku terus merasa jijik saat aku memikirkannya. Pria itu bernama Shen Fei, berasal dari salah satu keluarga suci di kota Glory, aku tidak bisa melawan keputusan keluargaku sekarang... Tidak sebelum aku bisa membuktikan bahwa aku memiliki bakat tinggi, yang akan membuat keluargaku berpikir ulang untuk pertunangan antara Aku dan Shen Fei.

 _'Aku harus segera mencapai tingkat Bronze.'_ Aku mulai merasa khawatir dan sedikit menggertakkan gigiku.

 **Di halaman Holy Orchid Institute.**

* * *

Sebuah bangunan luas dengan dua patung Naga yang memegang kristal di mulutnya masing-masing mulai terlihat di depan mataku. Mengambil langkah, aku mulai memasuki ruang kelas dan mulai duduk ditempat yang sudah aku duduki selama Dua hari. Dan ini akan menjadi hari Ketigaku berada disini.

Teman~... Ye Ziyun juga mulai terlihat memasuki ruang kelas dan mulai menempati tempat yang sama yang dia duduki hari-hari sebelumnya. Dia melihat kearahku, dan aku mulai memalingkan pandanganku padanya.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, dengan aku yang masih berada di pemikiranku untuk mencapai tingkat Bronze secepat mungkin. Sebelum seorang anak yang belum pernah aku jumpai memasuki ruang kelas. 'Anak baru?' Aku sedikit mengangkat alis padanya.

Dia berhenti tepat di depan kelas, dia terlihat terfokus untuk memandangi beberapa tempat duduk dan... Aku?

Dia mulai tersenyum kearahku. Aku memalingkan muka darinya sambil mendengus 'Bajingan.'

Aku merasa jijik dengan setiap pria yang melihat kearahku, dan aku tahu bahwa setiap pria berpikir bahwa aku tidak lebih dari sekedar Daging untuk pemikirannya. Tetapi... Ada hal aneh yang ada dimatanya, seperti Kaget, Kasih sayang dan... Kerinduan? _'Apakah aku pernah bertemu dengan dia sebelumnya?'_

Aku memberi pemikiran singkat sebelum seorang wanita yang ku anggap seorang Guru, mulai memasuki kelas.

* * *

Kelas telah berakhir dengan aku yang tidak mendapatkan sesuatu yang berguna dari Guru baru, Shen Xiu.

Tetapi ada beberapa hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku yang terjadi didalam kelas hari ini. Yaitu seorang anak yang bernama... Nie Li? Mulai beradu argumen dengan Guru Shen dan berakhir dengan taruhan dan hukuman untuk berdiri dibelakang kelas kurang lebih selama Dua bulan dengan setiap Guru Shen mengajar.

Sekarang aku berada ditempat pelatihan dimana siswa sering berburu Kambing Bertandung ditempat ini. Dan sekali lagi, aku melihat pria yang aku tahu bernama Shinlin berjalan dengan Nie Li dan kelompoknya. Saat itu aku mulai mengingat senyum dan matanya yang diberikan padaku. 'Kenapa aku memikirkan ini!' Aku mendengus dan mulai berlari menjauh dari kelompoknya.

Sakit, aku merasa sakit disetiap badanku. Dimulai dari rasa nyeri dan terbakar setelahnya, 'Aku harus kuat, aku tidak bisa berhenti hanya karena rasa sakit yang ada ditubuhku!' Aku menyakinkan diriku sendiri, bahwa ini tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi setelah aku mencapai tingkat Bronze.

"Tch!..." Aku berdecak saat rasa sakit semaking parah di badanku.

 **[Tempat pelatihan, Holy Orchid Institute, Di hari berikutnya]**

* * *

Aku mulai berlatih lagi dan badanku mulai terasa lebih sakit dari hari sebelumnya. Tubuhku sedikit gemetar saat rasa terbakar mulai merayap di titik-titik tertentu dalam tubuhku.

Saat itu, sebuah suara aneh mulai terdengar (Daun bergesekan) dan segera aku mengeluarkan pisau yang tersimpan di dalam cincin dimensionalku.

"Siapa?!" Aku berkata dan tak lama setelah itu, seorang yang ku kenal (Hanya namanya saja, tentunya) mulai terlihat, dengan posisi tangan terangkat yang menurutku terlihat aneh.

"Tenang nona Xiao, ini aku." Dia mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu aku menyuruhnya pergi jika dia tidak memiliki urusan denganku. Dia mulai memandang bagian atas dan bawah tubuhku, aku mulai merasa jijik saat itu. Mengambil langkah cepat, aku mulai mengarahkan pisau tepat dibagian lehernya, ** _'Kubilang pergilah dari sini!'_** Aku mengatakannya dengan rasa jijik yang masih melekat dimulutku. Sebelum mataku melebar dan terkejut setelah itu.

"B-Bagai ma~"

Dia mulai mengatakan bahwa aku mengidap penyakit Ekstrim yang bernama Artik. Tubuhku mulai terasa lemas dan aku mulai terjatuh sambil menangis.

"Jika aku tidak ditunangkan... Aku tidak akan mengalami ini!" Seruku sambil menangis.

Aku mendengar langkah mendekat yang kupastikan bahwa itu Shinlin, yang berjalan kearahku.

Dia mulai menghiburku dengan menyatakan bahwa penyakit ini bisa disembuhkan jika ditangani dengan benar, dan tentunya dia mulai menyarankanku untuk tidak berlatih di malam hari dan untuk segera melakukan teknik Dao Yin tepat di titik aku mengalami rasa sakit.

"Umm!" Aku merasa linglung. _Kenapa dia begitu baik padaku?_ Sungguh, bahkan aku belum mengenalnya lebih dari tigapuluh menit!

Dia mulai berdiri dan berbalik untuk meninggalkanku. Aku merasa panik dan segera memanggilnya. ''S-Shinlin... Tentang teknik itu, bisakah kau melakukannya?''

Setelah itu dia mulai memijat bagian memar yang terdapat di kaki dan tempat... Ekstra. Kami berdua hanya terdiam dengan aku yang memalingkan muka. _Kenapa pipiku terasa panas?!_ Aku berpikir panik dalam hatiku.

Setelah selesai dia mengingatkanku lagi untuk tidak berlatih di malam hari dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan memberikan resep Obat untuk penyakitku di keesokan harinya. Dia mulai menghilang dari pandangaku.

Saat itu aku mulai merasakan rasa yang sulit dijelaskan di antara hati dan perutku, seperti sebuah drum yang berdentuman tanpa henti. Sebuah rasa yang jika kukatakan... Senang dan sukacita, yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

Mengambil langkah, aku mulai menghilang dengan sedikit senyum yang melengkung di bibirku. "Besok kita akan ketemu lagi... kah..."

Saat itu aku berpikir bahwa aku wanita paling bahagia di dunia ini.

* * *

 **ENNDD OOFF CHAAP!**

 **INI MENGHABISKAN BEBERAPA WAKTU UNTUK SETIAP KATA YANG AKU TULIS DISINI. YAH... KUHARAP INI... BAGUS? X'DDD**

 **OH, SEBELUMNYA AKU MENGATAKAN BAHWA AKU AKAN MENULIS SUDUT PANDANG DARI DUA ORANG (NIE LI & NING'ER) TAPI, SETELAH SEHARI MEMASANG BAB 5, AKU BERPIKIR BAHWA LEBIH BAIK MENULISKAN SATU SAJA (DAN ITU XIAO NING'ER, TENTUNYA X'D)... JADI MAAFKAN AKU HAHAHA~**

* * *

 **OMONG-OMONG INI AKAN MENJADI CERITA HAREM (TIDAK TERLALU BANYAK TENTUNYA). DAN AKU SUDAH MEMILIKI BEBERAPA DIKEPALAKU. JIKA ANDA MEMILIKI CALON KARAKTER YANG COCOK UNTUK SI MC, JANGAN SUNGKAN UNTUK MENGATAKANNYA, JIKA PERLU DENGAN ALASAN KENAPA DIA HARUS DENGAN SI MC TENTUNYA HEHEH~**

 **NAH, SAMPAI JUMPA DI BAB BERIKUTNYA! CHEERSS!...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh hei, selamat datang di bab ke-7.**

 **Nikmati.**

* * *

 **[Glory City, Rumah Shinlin]**

* * *

Sudah beberapa jam berlalu setelah pertemuanku dengan Ning'er. Sekarang aku berada di rumahku, atau lebih tepatnya aku berada di kamar tidur dengan punggungku yang menempel di kasur.

*Krk*

*Krk*

*Krk*

Suara berdecit terus terdengar dari kayu yang terus bergeser.

"Demi sialan, aku tidak bisa **tertidur!** " Dengan mata merah aku berteriak dengan sedikit terengah-engah.

 **[Holy Orchid Institute, Keesokan harinya]**

* * *

"Haaah!..." Suara kantuk mulai terdengar diiringi dengan suara langkah kaki yang mengikutinya.

"Hmm?... Apakah aku datang terlalu pagi?" Aku melihat sekeliling tanpa menemukan satupun siswa yang terlihat dimataku. _'Yah, lebih baik aku segera tidur, setidaknya ini akan menghilangkan rasa kantukku sedikit.'_ Mengambil langkah, aku mulai menuju tempat dudukku dan mulai membenturkan kepalaku diiringi dengan mata tertutup setelahnya.

Waktu mulai berlalu dan suara ramai langkah kaki mulai terdengar di dalam kelas.

Sebuah suara mulai terdengar diiringi dengan bahuku yang mulai bergoyang. "Hei, Shinlin... Shinlin."

Aku mulai terbangun dengan mataku yang perlahan-lahan terbuka saat aku mulai mendengar suara yang familiar di telingaku. "Ugh... Lu Piao? Apakah kelas mau dimulai?" Aku bertanya dengan ekspresi mengantuk yang masih melekat di wajahhku.

"Uh... Tidak. Hanya saja aku melihatmu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyapa. Apakah aku menggangu tidurmu?"

"Tidak juga, hanya saja aku merasa sangat mengantuk... Apakah kau tidak mengantuk Lu Piao?" Aku bertanya masih dengan wajah yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Apakah aku terlihat tidak mengantuk?" Lu Piao mulai bertanya balik dengan jari menunjuk tepat dikantung matanya.

Aku mulai mendongak dan melihat tepat ke arah matanya. Warna hitam dan sedikit bengkakan terlihat jelas tepat di bawah matanya. "Ugh... Kupikir tidak, dan juga... Dimana Nie Li, Du Ze dan lainnya?" Aku bertanya sambil melihat sekeliling kelas, mencoba mencari wujud Nie Li dan Du Ze.

"Oh, dia belum data~" Sebelum Lu Piao menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba suara sapaan terdengar tidak jauh dari kita berdua.

"Lu Piao, Shinlin... Pagi." Nie Li dan Du Ze menyapa kita berdua diakhiri dengan uapan mengantuk, dan anehnya mereka melakukannya secara bersamaan.

"Oh, hei Nie Li, Du Ze!" Aku menyapa dengan lambaian lemas dengan tanganku.

Setelah kedatangan Nie Li dan Du Ze, kami mulai mengobrol dengan singkat mengenai taktik pemburuan yang akan dilakukan setelah kelas berakhir nanti. Saat obrolan kami selesai, aku memutuskan untuk tertidur lagi dan meminta Lu Piao membangunkanku saat kelas akan dimulai, dan dibalas dengan acungan jempol oleh Lu Piao.

15 menit telah berlalu. Shen Xiu mulai terlihat dan Lu Piao mulai membangunkanku. Setelah aku terbangun aku berterimakasih pada Lu Piao dan mulai berlajan untuk berdiri dibelakang kelas dengan Lu Piao yang masih berada di sampingku.

Setelah berada di belakang kelas, aku melihat kearah Zi Yun sebelum berakhir melihat ke arah Ning'er. _'Mungkinkan aku terlalu mengharapkan makanan buatan Ning'er?'_ Aku mulai mendesah, mengetahui fakta bahwa ini akan memakan sedikit waktu sebelum aku bisa dekat dengan Ning'er.

Saat Shinlin berada dipikirannya, Ning'er mulai bertarung dengan kedalaman hatinya, berpikir apakah dia akan menyapa Shinlin atau tidak, dan dia secara terus menerus mulai melirik ke arah Shinlin. Dan tentunya Shinlin tidak mengetahui bahwa dia sedang dilirik oleh orang yang sedang berada dipikirannya.

Dilain tempat, Zi Yun mulai melihat teman masa kecilnya bersikap aneh dan mulai penasaran dengannya. Zi Yun mulai melihat kearah tempat lirikan yang terus diberikan oleh Ning'er. _"Kenapa Ning'er terus melirik kearah Shinlin?"_ Saat itu dia mulai bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya.

 **[Holy Orchid Institute, Tempat pelatihan]**

* * *

Tiga hari mulai berlalu dengan cepat. Dengan Shinlin yang masih berburu Kambing bertanduk di dalam tempat pelatihan bersama Nie Li, Du Ze dan Lu Piao.

Beberapa jam berlalu dan pemburuanpun berakhir. Lu Piao dan Du Ze sudah tertidur di bawah pohon, mereka sangat kelelahan setelah pemburuan berhari-hari yang telah dilakukan oleh mereka, menyisahkan Aku dengan Nie Li yang masih terjaga.

"Nie Li, Aku mau mencari udara segar." Aku berkata pada pria yang berada tepat disampingku.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu berhati-hatilah. Dan juga ini hari terakhir kita melakukan pemburuan, besok kita akan mulai melakukan pelatihan kita!" Nie Li membalas dengan senyum dan jari yang menggosok-gosok tepat dibawah hidungnya.

"Um. Sampai jumpa Nie Li!" Aku mengangguk dan mulai berlari pergi dari dari tempat Nie Li.

Aku terus berlari menuju tempat yang sudah kuberitahukan pada Ning'er untuk kita bertemu.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, dan aku mulai melihat siluet seseorang di tempat yang aku tuju.

"Halo Ning'er. Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama." Aku menyapa dan Ning'er terkejut dengan kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba.

"Ah... H-Halo Shinlin." Ning'er menyapa balik tak lama setelah keterkejutannya mereda.

"Nah, mari kita mulai segera. Oh, dan juga, apakah kamu sudah meminum obat yang sudah kusarankan?" Aku berkata saat aku mulai mengambil posisi duduk yang juga diikuti olehnya.

"Um... Aku sudah meminumnya, sekarang aku merasa jauh lebih baik. Aku sangat berterimakasih untukmu Shinlin." Dia mengatakannya dengan tatapan yang menunduk dengan sedikit perona merah yang terlihat di pipinya.

"Tidak masalah, kuharap kau cepat sembuh Ning'er" Aku mengatakannya sambil tersenyum saat aku masih meyembuhkannya dengan teknik Dao Yin.

Oh, omong-omong, beberapa hari sebelumnya aku memberikan resep obat yang sudah kujanjikan pada Ning'er. Setelah itu aku mulai sering mengobrol dengannya sebelum kelas dimulai, walaupun aku sering melihat sorotan gelap Shen Yue. Dan yah... Aku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Jadi jangan heran, kalau kita mulai sedikit intim sekarang.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan aku yang mulai melepaskan teknik Dao Yin pada Ning'er. "Dengan ini kita selesai sudah!" Aku mengatakannya sambil menyeka sedikit keringat yang berada di dahiku.

"Terimakasih... Shinlin."

"Nah, tidak masalah." Aku menjawab dengan tanganku yang melambai-lambai, seakan itu hal yang sepele.

"Oh ya, Ning'er. Bisakah aku melihat teknik Kultivasimu?" Sekali lagi aku bertanya pada Ning'er.

"Tentu, tapi... Kenapa kau mau melihatnya?" Ning'er bertanya dengan alisnya yang sedikit terangkat. Dia berpikir kenapa Shinlin mau melihat teknik keluarganya. Jika orang lain yang memintanya, dia akan dengan tegas langsung menolaknya.

"Oh... Jangan khawatir Ning'er, aku tidak akan melakukan tindakan yang tidak-tidak bagaimanamun. Eh, tunggu..." Shinlin menjawab sambil meyakinkan Ning'er, yah sebelum dia mulai melakukan pose berpikir (dengan tangan yang memegangi dagunya)

"Ning'er aku ingin melihat kau melakukan teknikmu. Cukup lakukan seperti apa yang sering kau lakukan." Shinlin berkata tak lama setelah pose berpikirnya.

"Baiklah." Ning'er menjawab tanpa ragu. Jika hanya menujukkan teknikya maka itu tidak masalah, bagaimanapun orang tidak akan bisa meniru hanya dengan melihatnya saja, bukankah begitu? Dan Ning'er mulai menunjukkan tekniknya, anda bisa melihat bahwa dia sekarang berada di tingkat Bronze!

Shinlin melihat Ning'er untuk beberapa detik pertama, sebelum mengeluarkan Pena, Tinta dan Gulungan Kertas yang sudah dibeli olehnya beberapa hari sebelumnya.

Ning'er merasa bingung, ini belum beberapa menit saat dia mulai mengaktifkan tekniknya, bahkan dia belum menyentuh waktu Semenit! dan Shinlin mulai mengeluarkan Pena, Tinta dan... Gulungan Kertas? Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Saat itu Ning'er bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Menambahkan fakta bahwa Shinlin semakin menarik baginya.

"Oh Ning'er, kamu bisa menghentikannya sekarang." Shinlin melihat kearah Ning'er sambil tersenyum dan mengintruksikan untuk menghentikan tekniknya.

Ning'er semakin merasa bingung dan mulai bertanya pada Shinlin. "Shinlin, apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Oh. Ini hanya hal kecil yang ingin kulakukan."

"Dan juga ini akan memakan waktu sedikit lama, jika kamu membawa buku kamu bisa membacanya sambil menunggu aku selesai dengan ini."

"U-Um.." Ning'er mulai mengangguk dan mulai mengeluarkan buku dari cincin Dimensionalnya untuk dibaca.

* * *

Setelah Duapuluh menit, Shinlin akhirnya menyelesaikan apa yang ia kerjakan.

"Ini lebih sulit dari yang kuduga... Fiuh~" Shinlin berkata sambil mendesah lega, dia mulai melihat Ning'er sekali lagi.

"Ning'er, cobalah ini!" Aku memberikan Gulungan Kertas pada Ning'er sambil tersenyum senang.

"Shinlin, Apa ini?" Ning'er menaikkan kedua alisnya sambil bertanya-tanya.

"Oh, itu hanya teknik Kultivasi yang aku buat." Shinlin berkata sambil terus melontarkan senyumannya.

"I-Ini!..." Ning'er mulai merasa gemetar ditubuhnya, matanya mulai sedikit membengkak dan air mata mulai membasuh pipihnya.

Awalnya Ning'er berpikir bahwa Shinlin hanya bercanda saat dia berkata bahwa dia membuat teknik untuknya. Tapi saat dia melihat ke arah gulungan yang diberikan Shinlin padanya, dia merasa terpanah. Dia melihat bahwa teknik yang diberikan Shinlin padanya lebih kuat dari pada teknik yang dimilikinya sekarang, dan Shinlin hanya memberikan teknik ini begitu saja padanya. Saat itu tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan air mata mulai jatuh membasuhi pipihnya saat dia bertanya-tanya kenapa Shinlin begitu baik kepadanya. Dan itu mulai membangkitkan gejolak dalam hati yang pada awalnya itu hanya riak kecil yang berada dikedalaman hatinya.

"Woah, Woah... Ning'er, kenapa kamu menangis? Apakah kamu merasa sakit!?" Shinlin mulai merasa panik saat melihat perubahan mendadak yang terjadi pada Ning'er.

"S-Shinlin... Kenapa kamu begitu baik padaku? _Kenapa?_ " Ning'er berkata sambil melihat kearah Shinlin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ning'er... Itu karena aku... _Menyukaimu_." Walaupun aku sudah memberanikan diri, tapi tetap saja aku mengatakan bagian akhir dengan suara pelan.

 **"Shinlin!"** Ning'er tiba-tiba mulai memelukku dengan erat, yang membuatku sangat terkejut sebelum pikiranku mulai merasa tenang.

Aku merasakan Ning'er masih terisak-isak tepat didadaku, sebelum secara perlahan mulai mereda dan keheningan mulai terasa saat mulai membelai punggung Ning'er.

"Shinlin, aku juga mencintaimu." Ning'er membalas dengan suara yang teredam dari dadaku.

Saat itu aku merasa bahwa seyumanku akan terus membentang untuk selamanya.

* * *

 **AKHIR DARI BAB INI.**

 **KUHARAP ANDA MENYUKAINYA.**

* * *

 **BYE BYE...**


	8. Chapter 8

Setelah beberapa saat, Ning'er mulai melepaskan pelukannya dengan sedikit enggan.

"Sudah cukup baikan Ning'er?"

"U-Um.." Ning'er mengangguk menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku merasa lega saat dia menganggukkan kepalanya, walaupun teknik yang kuberikan padanya 100% tanpa kecacatan tapi itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Aku memeriksa teknik yang telah kuberikan pada Ning'er di pikiranku.

 **[Tanpa Nama] [Teknik tingkat Silver]**  
 **Keterangan : Sebuah teknik yang dikhususkan untuk alam jiwa berwarna Hijau (FYI, Soul Realm si Ning'er warnanya Hijau). Walaupun masuk kedalam teknik yang kuat, saat pengguna telah mencapai tingkat Silver puncak, teknik ini akan mengalami penurunan kecepatan saat melakukan kultivasi. Tingkat Gold adalah batasan teknik ini.**

Aku keluar dari pikiranku dan mulai memfokuskan pandanganku pada Ning'er sekali lagi. _'Setidaknya ini akan menjadi alternatif untuk sekarang, semoga aku bisa menemukan teknik dengan tingkat yang lebih tinggi untuk Ning'er di masa depan'_ aku bergumam dalam pikiranku.

"Ning'er, teknik itu akan mempermudahmu untuk mencapai tingkat Silver, dan tingkat Gold menjadi batasannya." Sedikit jeda, aku mulai melanjutkan perkataanku. " Dan juga, teknik ini tidak memiliki nama, jadi untuk penamaan aku serahkan padamu." Aku tersenyum saat menyelesaikan perkataanku.

Wajah Ning'er mulai terlihat sedikit shock. Teknik tingkat Silver dengan tingkat Gold sebagai batasannya! Dan Shinlin memintaku untuk menamai teknik ini?! Saat itu Ning'er mulai merasa cemas dan segera menjawab pada Shinlin.

"Aku tidak bisa Shinlin! A-Aku... Aku tidak pantas untuk menamai teknik ini!" Ning'er menolak Shinlin dengan tegas.

"Ayolah Ning'er, jangan membuatku untuk menarik perkataanku." Aku mengeluh dengan sedikit dibuat-buat.

"Ini hanyala sebuah nama, jadi jangan terlalu kau pikirkan. Jadi buatlah nama sesukamu."

Hanyalah sebuah nama! Jangan terlalu kupikirkan! Ning'er makin terkejut dengan ucapan Shinlin. Faktanya hanya segelintir orang yang dapat membuat tekniknya sendiri di kota Glory, dan salah satunya adalah Lord Ye Mo!

"B-Baiklah Shinlin... Bagaimana dengan Rising Star Cultivation?" Ning'er menjawab dengan sedikit ragu.

"Sial! Itu nama yang keren Ning'er. Jika itu aku, mungkin aku akan menamainya Yolo Cultivation HAHAHA!" Aku membalas Ning'er dengan tertawa.

"O-Oh ok." Setetes keringat mulai mengalir di dahi Ning'er.

Tak lama setelah itu, terdapat bunyi ***Boof*** dan sebuah buku mulai mendapatkan namanya.

 **[Rising Star Cultivation] [Teknik tingkat Silver]**  
 **Keterangan : Sebuah teknik yang dikhususkan untuk alam jiwa berwarna Hijau. Walaupun masuk kedalam teknik yang kuat, saat pengguna telah mencapai tingkat Silver puncak, teknik ini akan mengalami penurunan kecepatan saat melakukan kultivasi. Tingkat Gold adalah batasan teknik ini.**

Aku mulai mengangguk dalam pikiranku saat buku itu mulai mendapat nama.

"Baiklah Ning'er. Ini sudah terlalu malam, sebaiknya kita segera pulang." Kataku pada Ning'er.

"Umm..." Ning'er mengangguk ke arahku dengan sedikit enggan. Berpikir waktu bersama Shinlin sudah berakhir.

"Oh, sebelum itu bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Tentu, apa itu Shinlin?" Ning'er sedikit senang saat Shinlin bertanya.

"Hari berikutnya, Dua hari dari sekarang. Apakah kamu memiliki waktu bebas?" Tanyaku pada Ning'er.

"Tentu. Aku tidak memiliki jadwal saat itu." Jawab Ning'er

"Bagus. Bisakah kita bertemu lagi disini? Oh dan juga, bawalah teknik tingkat rendah dari keluargamu, semakin banyak semakin bagus!"

"Tentu aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu di sini. Untuk teknik tingkat rendah, itu tidak akan menjadi masalah untukku, tetapi aku hanya bisa membawa tidak lebih dari Tigapuluh atau Empatpuluh teknik. Keluargaku bisa curiga saat aku membawa terlalu banyak teknik pada diriku, dan aku tidak menginginkan itu." Jawab Ning'er sambil berpikir.

"Luar biasa! Dan itu Tigapuluh lebih dari cukup Ning'er." Aku menjawab sambil bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu, kita berpisah disini. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, dan sampai jumpa Ning'er!" Kataku saat aku memutar tubuhku untuk segera pergi. Tapi sebelum aku mulai berlari pergi, sebuah tangan mulai menarik lenganku dan sebuah rasa halus dan hangat terasa di pipiku.

"Sampai jumpa Shinlin!" Kata Ning'er saat dia mulai menjauh dengan tawa terkikik.

Aku diam membeku, tanganku mulai meraba pipiku yang sebelumnya terasa hangat. _'JACKPOT!'_

Aku mulai menggelengkan kepalaku, dan mulai berlari keluar dari tempat pelatihan sambil terus tersenyum saat memikirkan Ning'er menciumku tepat di pipiku sebelumnya.

* * *

Aku terus berlari sambil melamun setelah keluar dari area pelatihan. Rasa itu terlalu terngiang-ngiang dalam pikiranku, dan aku tidak bisa melupakannya.

*Brakk!* (Aku tidak bisa membuat efek suara bagus, mohon pahami saya TT-TT)

Tubuhku sedikit terpental, lamunanku mulai robek diikuti tubuhku yang terjatuh.

"Holly Shit!" Aku berteriak saat aku terjatuh, berpikir ini akan sedikit terasa sakit. Tetapi, rasa sakit (sedikit) yang kubayangkan tidak datang, malahan rasa hangat dan... Kenyal? datang dalam tubuhku. Wajahku mulai terasa panas diikuti dengan nafasku yang terus berkurang. _'Aku tidak bisa bernafas!'_

"Err... Sialan! Siapa yang menabrakku!" Teriak suara feminim.

Aku menarik wajahku dari benda Kenyal misterius tak lama setelah aku mendengar teriakan feminim yang dekat denganku.

"Fuah~ Akhirnya aku bisa bernapas..." Aku menghirup banyak udara dalam dadaku dan mulai menghembuskannya dengan ekspresi lega. Tak lama setelah itu, aku merasa rasa sangat sakit diperutku saat aku mulai meluncur kebelakang, dan untungnya ada orang yang menangkapku setelah itu. _'Tembok-san, terimakasih!'_ aku berterimakasih dalam gumaman saat aku mencengkram perut dan punggungku yang sangat sakit!

"Beraninya kau orang rendah menyentuhku!" Teriak galak seorang wanita.

'Bukankah... Suara itu terdengar sangat familiar?' Aku berpikir saat masih mencengkram badan kesayanganku.

Aku mulai mendongak, pandanganku mulai jernih dan aku mengenalinya sekarang. Itu _'Shen Xiu!'_

"Erh... Nona Shen, Halo?" Dengan sedikit erangan aku menyapanya.

Shen Xiu merasa sangat marah, dia sudah dilecehkan (tidak sengaja) oleh orang yang menabraknya, dan dia bilang Halo?! Rasa marah semakin menjadi saat tubuhnya mulai melakukan perubahan dengan Demon Beast yang sudah menyatu dengan Soul Realmnya. Shen Xiu melotot kearah orang yang sudah ditendangnya, sebelum kemarahannya sedikit berkurang (sedikit :'D)

 **"Shiinnllii..."** Shen Xiu mulai mendesis. Dia kaget bahwa orang yang menabraknya itu muridnya sendiri.

"A.. Ahaha... Selamat malam Nona Shen." Shinlin menyapanya sekali lagi dengan tawa garing.

Shinlin mulai mencoba untuk berdiri secara perlahan-lahan, rasa sakit mulai makin terasa dari kedua bagian tubuhnya. Sekarang dia tahu siapa yang menendangnya, Shen Xiu. Shinlin tidak merasa marah setelah ditendang, dia berpikir bahwa ini murni kesalahannya.

[AN: Oh, hey, hanya sedikit info. Si Shinlin belum mulai berkultivasi, dan bisa dibilang dia masih manusia normal (sedikit di atas rata-rata). Jadi jangan heran kalau dia rentan dengan rasa sakit. Lol x'DD)

"Maafkan aku Nona Shen, aku tadi melamun saat berlari. Dan aku tidak melihatmu juga, jadi bisakah kamu memaafkanku?" Aku berkata dengan permintaan maaf tulus.

"Otak polong! bagaimana kau bisa melihatku saat kau sedang Melamun! Dan juga hormati aku, aku gurumu sialan!" Shen Xiu berteriak tempat diwajah Shinlin. Kemarahannya mulai mereda, dia merasa puas setelah mengolok-olok Shinlin. Dia benar-benar merasa puas karena dia tahu bahwa Shinlin bagian dari geng Nie Li. "Dasar otak polong! hmm..." Shen Xiu mendengus saat mendongak dengan angkuh.

"Ya, ya, ya... Guru Shen yang cantik. Nah ikut aku, aku akan mentraktirmu makanan, anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku." Shinlin berkata dengan cepat sambil mengambil tangan Shen Xiu dan mulai memaksa untuk mengikutinya.

 _'Seharusnya paman Pao masih buka di jam sekarang'_ Shinlin bergumam, saat menyeret Shen Xiu dengannya.

Dua menit berlalu dan kita berdua telah sampai ditempat yang aku tuju. Walaupun Shen Xiu terus meronta seperti "Bajingan, lepaskan aku!" atau "Hei, aku akan mengurangi nilaimu jika kau melakukan ini!". Yah, aku heran kenapa dia tidak menggunakan kekuatannya. Dengan tingkat Silver bintang 3, dia bisa dengan mudah melepaskan cengkramanku. Tapi kenapa dia tidak malakukannya, aku tidak tahu. Atau, apakah dia... Lupa?

"Oh, hei paman Pao, aku ingin Bakpao Dua. Satu Ayam, dan satunya Kambing!" Aku berkata cepat sambil memberikan uangku pada paman Pao.

"Hmm?... Tidak biasanya kau beli di jam segini nak. Nah ini terimalah!" Paman Pao mengambil dengan cepat Bakpao berisi daging Ayam dan Kambing yang sudah kupesan.

"Terimakasih!" Aku berkata dan segera berbalik, memberikan Bakpao isi Ayam pada Shen Xiu.

"Kau memberiku makanan rendah ini! Ini akan membuat orang muntah tak lama setelah memakannya"

Alis paman Pao mulai sedikit berkedut saat mendengar Shen Xiu menghina Bakpaonya, Aura _'Dao of Bakpao'_ mulai keluar dari paman Pao. Aku berkeringat dan mulai berkata.

"Ah... Tenang paman Pao, dia sering seperti ini. Jadi jangan terlalu dibawa kehati hehe..." Aku melihat reaksi paman Pao dan mulai rileks.

"Nah, nah... Guru Shen yang Cantik, segera makan, jika dingin rasanya akan sedikit berkurang. Jadi lekaslah makan."

"Dengan ini selesai. Selamat malam Empress Shen Xiu!" Kataku, dan aku mulai berlari dengan kecepatan penuh kearah rumahku.

* * *

Dengan Shen Xiu yang masih di toko paman Pao

"Sialan Shinlin... Hmm, kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu untuk makanan ini... Tidak akan!" Shen xiu mulai memaki saat wujud Shinlin mulai menjauh. Dan tanpa sadar dia mulai mengarahkan Bakpao kearah mulutnya dan mulai mengunyah secara cepat. "I-Ini... _Lezat_ "

"Hei! Pak tua, beri aku satu lagi! Hmm..."

Alis paman Pao sedikit berkedut. Dia cemberut dan juga senang bahwa seseorang mulai menyukai Bakpao-nya. _'Bakpao is justice!'_ Dia berteriak dalam hati

* * *

 **END OF... ME?**

 **DAN BEGITULAH PENAMPAKAN SHEN XIU. AKU MENCOBA MEMBUAT SIFATNYA SAMA SEPERTI YG ADA DI BUKU/SERI TV-NYA, KALAU MASIH KURANG... YAH, HANYA ITU YANG AKU BISA TT-TT.**

 **OH, SEDIKIT BERTANYA. ANDA SUKA ALUR YANG CEPAT ATAU ALUR YANG LAMBAT?**

* * *

 **SAMPAI JUMPA DI BAB SELANJUTNYA. BYE BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Emperor Rank

**Halo, ini adalah bab ke-9.**

 **Bab ini cukup panjang, kuharap kalian menyukainnya.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **[Glory City, Rumah Shinlin]**

* * *

Hari telah berlalu dengan cepat. Sekarang aku sudah mendapat teknik yang aku butuhkan, dan mulai berkultivasi tepat setelah aku mencapai rumahku. Bagaimanapun hari ini adalah hari yang paling menarik setelah kepindahanku di dunia ini.

Pagi hari sebelumnya aku pergi ke Holy Orchid Institute seperti biasa, berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan yang masuk dikantong saku celanaku. Berjalan perlahan-lahan dan tiba-tiba sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi, coba tebak. Saat itu Ning'er merangkul lenganku sambil tersenyum dan sambil sedikit terkikik. _'Holy Shit!'_ Aku berseru dalam hatiku, aku merasa Kaget, Senang, Bertanya-tanya dan Sangat-sangat senang!. Hatiku didominasi oleh perasaan senang saat itu.

"Pagi Shinlin." Ning'er berkata tepat di samping telingaku dengan senyum manisnya. Tubuhku sedikit bergetar saat dia terlalu dekat denganku. "Oh... P-pagi Ning'er!" Aku membalas dengan senyum balik, walaupun aku sedikit terbata-bata saat mengatakannya.

"Um!" Dengan anggukan Ning'er menjawab dengan senyum, sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Nah, mari kita lekas ke kelas, aku membuatkan sesuatu yang kamu suka hari ini hehehe!" Kata Ning'er terkikik dengan seyum sangat bahagia. Sebelum aku bisa menjawabnya, dia mulai menarik lenganku dan membawaku masuk ke halaman Holy Orchid Institute sebelum masuk ke dalam kelas. Aku merasa sangat senang dengan perkembangan ini, berbeda dengan Nie Li, aku lebih dari senang saat Ning'er memelukku 'hehehe'. Tapi hal menarik tidak berhenti disitu saja. Shen Yue mulai semakin melototiku dengan gigi terkatup saat dia melihat Aku dan Ning'er saling berpegangan tangan. _'Apa? Kau ingin mengadu ke kakakmu, Shen Fei? Mwahahaha! Come!'_ Aku bersorak dalam hatiku, dan tidak lupa untuk memberi senyum megah ke arahnya.

Hal menarik selanjutnya ditandai saat kelas dimulai, Aku melihat Shen Xiu masuk sambil memegang suatu berbentuk bulat dan bewarna putih tangannya, Oh... Dan dia terlihat sedikit marah saat itu. 'Kuharap dia melupakan kejadian kemarin! Untungnya dia hanya menendang perut dan melemparkanku ke Tembok-Kun, jika tidak... Mungkin aku sudah kehilangan Dua Permata berhargaku!' Aku berpikir dengan sedikit merinding. Kelas dimulai, tidak seperti biasanya, Shen Xiu mengijinkan Aku, Nie Li dan lainnya untuk duduk di bangku masing-masing. _'Tidak salah lagi.'_ Aku mengingat bagian ini, ini hari dimana kelas akan mendat Tiga pengawasan khusus di belakang kelas.

Shen Xiu mulai menjelaskan hal yang sangat aku ingat dalam kehidupanku sebelumnya, walaupun dengan sedikit perubahan yang sepenuhnya kesalahanku... Dia menjelaskan sambil memakan Bakpao!. Itu benar-benar kejutan untukku.

Penjelasan Shen Xiu berlanjut, aku merasa bosan dan mulai melamun tentang Aku dan Ning'er hidup bahagia dengan anak-anak kecil berlarian di sekitar kita. "Shinlin!" Sebelum lamunanku dihancurkan oleh teriakan wanita yang tak lain yaitu Shen Xue. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hatiku _'Kenapa?'_ Aku melihat Nie Li masih tertidur dimejanya 'Bukankah seharunya itu Nie Li?' Aku merasa bingung dan mulai membalikkan wajahku dari arah Nie Li untuk melihat kearah Shen Xiu, _'Holy Shit! Dia masih marah padaku!'_ Aku berteriak dalam hati saat melihat wajah gelap Shen Xiu disertai dengan senyum jahat. 'Dari tadi aku melihatmu tidak mendengarkanku dan terus melamun, mari kita lihat apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Otak Polongmu hehehe!' Shen xiu tertawa jahat dalam hatinya. "Shinlin... Tolong ulangi semua yang telah kujelaskan sebelumnya~" Shen Xiu berkata perlahan dengan mata menyipit, Shen Xiu masih mengingat adegan jelas apa yang sudah dialaminya kemarin, dia berpikir ini adalah hari yang sempurna untuk merendahkan Shinlin sambil memuaskan hatinya!.

Aku mengetahui niat Shen Xiu padaku, senyum tipis mulai terlihat di bibirku. "Sacred Flaming Pattern memiliki..." Aku mulai menjelaskan tentang hal-hal mengenai Sacred Flaming Pattern, Aku menjelaskan tentang Sacred Flaming Pattern yang memiliki 38 pola dasar, Memiliki kekuatan lemah, Tidak mencapai tingkat Bronze, dll. Bagaimanapun aku tidak mengatakan hal-hal mengenai pola yang ditiru oleh Sacred Family Shen. Bagaimanapun aku ingin dekat dengan Shen Xue dan mencoba untuk merubahnya, Hahahaha!.

Setelah itu tawa keras mulai terdengar ditelingaku, Aku tidak perduli dan masih memasang senyum tipis di bibirku. Saat itu perkataanku mencapai Nie Li, dia sangat terkejut dan bertanya-tanya _'Bagaimana Shinlin mengetahuinya? Aku ingat dengan jelas kalau Book of Divine Lightning belum benar-benar selesai diterjemahkan!'_ Nie Li bergumam meninggalkan tanya dan rasa kagum pada Shinlin. Dibelakang kelas, Dua orang mulai merasakan perubahan pada Nie Li, _'Dia juga mengetahuinya, menarik.'_ Pikir salah satu pengawas, dengan pengalaman bertahun-tahun yang dialaminya, dia dapat menentukan pikiran orang lain hanya dengan ekspresi wajahnya. *Uhuk* Walaupun *Uhuk* Satu pengawas lain memberi dengusan pada apa yang kukatakan dan sikap tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Nie Li.

"Hahaha, aku hampir mati karena tertawa. Dia benar-benar tidak mendengarkan perkataan Guru Shen. Dan dia mengatakan bahwa Sacred Flaming Pattern memiliki 38 pola dasar dalam strukturnya, padahal Guru Shen menjelaskan bahwa ada 36 pola dasar dalam struktur itu!"

"Perutku terasa sakit saat menahan tawaku. Dia benar-benar mengatakan bahwa pola ini Lemah dan bahkah tidak mencapai tingkat Bronze!" Kata salah satu siswa (Bangsawan) saat dia tertawa.

Sementara Ning'er tersenyum atas perkataan Shinlin, Ye Ziyun bertanya-tanya dan semakin tertarik oleh Shinlin. Shen Yue mulai marah saat itu.

Sementara di belakang kelas. "Siswa ini benar-benar lucu. Dia benar-benar sok tahu dengan mengatakan bahwa ada 38 pola dasar, dan dia mengatakan bahwa Sacred Flaming Pattern sangat lemah hahaha!" Lu Ye mulai tertawa, dia merasa aneh bahwa Wakil kepala Sekolah, Ye Sheng, dan Pria Tua disampingnya tidak tertawa. Dan dia mulai menghentikan tawanya.

Wakil kepala Sekolah, Ye Sheng dan Pria Tua berkata bahwa ini tidaklah lucu, mereka sangat terkejut bahwa pengetahuan ini diketahui oleh Dua murid di kelas ini (Dua murid mengacu pada Shinlin dan Nie Li). Saat itu cahaya melintas di mata Pria Tua yang berada di samping Wakil kepala Sheng.

"I...I-itu benar!" Shen Xiu berkata dengan terbata-bata. Dia sangat terkejut bahwa Shinlin bisa menjawabnya, bahkan dia sedikit mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Shen Xiu mengingat salah satu Elder dikeluarganya mengatakan bahwa Sacred Flaming Pattern memiliki pola asli berjumlah 38 dan Sacred Flaming Pattern juga tidak begitu kuat atau berguna, dia melupakan hal itu sebelum mengingatnya kembali saat Shinlin mengucapkannya.

Semua siswa mulai membeku, apakah Guru Shen mengatakan itu benar? Semua siswa merasa heran dan terkejut, termasuk Shinlin. Nie Li dan Ning'er tidak termasuk siswa yang terkejut saat itu.

 _'Heh? Bukankah dia seharunya marah? Apa yang terjadi disini?!'_ Shinlin benar-benar terkejut dengan perbuhan ini.

"Yang kujelaskan sebelumnya itu sepenuhnya benar, dan apa yang dijelaskan Shinlin juga... Benar! Hanya saja apa yang dikatakan Nie Li lebih jauh dari apa yang kujelaskan tadi." Shen Xiu berkata bahwa apa yang dijelaskan Nie Li itu benar dan lebih dalam dari penjelassanya sebelumnya.

Shinlin tidak tahu bahwa hal ini akan mengubah takdir Shen Xiu di masa depan. Sedangkan Shen Xiu, dia tidak menyadari sebuah percikan kecil telah mengenai dirinya, sebuah percikan yang akan membuat dia merasakan mimpi yang tak akan pernah terwujud untuk semua orang lain yang ada di Glory City. Yang dia ketahui hanyalah sedikit perasaan hormat untuk Shinlin.

Waktu mulai berlalu dan kelas akhirnya berakhir. Ning'er mulai menyambar Shinlin dan melekat dilengannya, Nie Li, Du Ze dan Lu Piao mulai menghampirinya. Ning'er, Nie Li dan Du Ze mulai bertanya bagaimana aku bisa mengetahuinya, sedangkan Lu Piao berteriak tentang _'Tidak adil! Bagaimana Dewi kelas kita bisa denganmu dan aku tidak! Dan kau juga sangat berpengetahuan! Sial, Surga pasti melupakanku!'_ Lu Piao berteriak di batas tenggorokannya, sebelum mulai lesu dan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat mulai terwujud diwajahnya. Aku menjawab ketiga sebelumnya dengan 'Untuk banyak membaca' Sebelum kita tertawa untuk Lu Piao setelahnya.

 **[Dengan Pria Tua dan Ye Sheng]**

* * *

Walaupun Shen Xiu tidak terlihat marah pada Shinlin, Wakil kepala Sekolah Ye Sheng dan Pria Tua disebelahnya sepakat bahwa mereka akan mengeluarkan pernyataan untuk Shinlin. Shinlin akan bekerja di perpustakaan Holy Orchid Institute mulai sekarang.

Shinlin, Nie Li, Du Ze dan Lu Piao merasa senang saat melihat pengumuman yang tertempel di mading halaman sekolah, mereka senang bahwa mereka akan memiliki Base baru mulai dari sekarang. Ning'er merasa senang untuk Shinlin saat dia masih melekat dilengannya.

Shinlin dan Ning'er mulai berpisah dari kelompok Nie Li. Shinlin berjanji akan menemui mereka di base baru, Perpustakaan Holy Orchid Institute, di sore hari. Kelompok Nie Li mengangguk sebelum berpisah.

Sekali lagi beberapa jam berlalu. Ning'er mengatakan padaku bahwa dia sudah mengumpulkan apa yang telah aku minta di hari sebelumnya, dan aku dengan senang mengubah rencanaku. Aku mulai menyerap ketigapuluh masing-masing gulungan kultivasi yang dibawah oleh Ning'er, teknik itu tingkat rendah, tapi dengan Perpustakaan jalur surga yang kumiliki, itu tidak akan menjadi masalah. Setelah menyerap semua gulungan, buku-buku mulai tecipta di pikiranku dan mulai berterbangan sebelum semuanya menyatu jadi satu buku.

* * *

 **[Tanpa Nama] [Black Gold Rank Cultivation Technique]**  
 **Keterangan : Sebuah teknik yang dikhususkan untuk alam jiwa berwarna Hijau. Di tingkat Bronze, kekuatan pengguna akan meningkat. Di Tingkat Silver, Daging pengguna akan sekuat seperti halnya Baja. Di tingkat Gold, Tulang pengguna akan sekuat seperti halnya Baja. Di Tingkat Black Gold, Kekuatan, Daging dan Tulang akan mengalami penyempurnaan menyeluruh, Saat itu pengguna akan memiliki tubuh yang setara dengan kultivator tingkat Legend.**

* * *

Aku terkejut dan merasa sangat senang. Walaupun teknik ini tidak akan sekuat teknik yang diberikan Nie Li pada Ning'er di cerita asli Tales of Demons and Gods . Tetap saja ini adalah teknik yang memiliki 100% kesempurnaan, aku sangat yakin bahwa teknik ini berkali-kali lebih kuat dari teknik tingkat Black Gold lain yang ada di seluruh Glory City!. Dengan senang hati, aku mulai menyalinnya setelah selesai aku memberikannya pada Ning'er. Seakan sudah mengetahui sifatku, Ning'er tidak menolak seperti sebelumnya. Dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang aku berikan, dia tidak menolak, tapi dia menerimanya dengan sedikit ragu dan malu-malu. Aku tertawa ringan saat melihat ekspresi Ning'er.

Setelah itu, Aku dan Ning'er menghabiskan sedikit waktu dengan jalan bersama. Aku melihat dia sangat senang, saat itu waktu kita telah berakhir karena aku sudah mempunyai janji dengan Nie Li dan lainnya. Aku ingin mengantarkannya kerumahnya sebelum kita berpisah, dan sayangnya dia menolak, dia bilang keluarganya akan marah jika melihat dia dengan pria lain. Aku merasa sedikit kecewa, seakan mengetahui kekecewaanku dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium pipiku. 'Hell Yeah!' Aku berteriak dalam hati, ini akan kali kedua aku dicium oleh Ning'er!.

Sebelum kita berpisah aku menyarankan dia untuk segera berkultivasi dengan kedua teknik yang kuberikan sebelumnya. Dia mengangguk dengan senang sebelum kita berpisah. Setelah berpisah, aku baru ingat bahwa teknik sebelumnya belum memiliki nama! Aku memikirkannya sebentar sebelum mengangkat bahu, "Ning'er pasti akan menyelesaikannya!" Aku berkata sambil mengangkat bahu sekali lagi.

Setelah itu aku menuju ke perpustakaan. Aku masuk dan bertemu dengan Ye Ziyun yang sedang membaca sesuatu, aku menyapanya, dia hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Aku masuk lebih dalam dan menemukan Nie Li, Du Ze, Lu Piao dan lainnya sedang asik Nongkrong dan mengobrol. "Mari kita mulai!" Saut Nie Li saat melihat aku datang.

Sebelum memulai, Nie Li menjelaskan sesuatu tentang Bentuk Jiwa, Kekuatan Jiwa dan Atribut. Du Ze mulai mentransfer kekuatannya kedalam Kristal yang diberikan oleh Nie Li. Tak Lama setelah itu Nie Li mengatakan Bentu jiwa Du Ze adalah _'Heavenly Thundercloud'_ dengan Atribut Petir dan Api. Nie Li mulai menuliskan teknik Heavenly Thundercloud dan menyerahkannya pada Du Ze. Hal itu terjadi berurutan, dengan Lu Piao yang menerima Teknik Holy Primal Chaos. Hal itu terus berlanjut, dan mencapai giliranku. Sebelumnya buku-buku mulai terbentuk dipikiranku, aku hanya mengabaikannya, untuk saat ini.

Aku mentransfer kekuatanku kedalam Kristal. Kristal mulai bersinar dengan warna merah yang berarti aku tidak memiliki bentuk. "Shinlin, aku memiliki tiga teknik untukmu, War God, Void God dan Heavenly God, mana yang kamu pilih?" Nie Li terkejut saat melihat Shinlin tidak memiliki Bentuk jiwa sama seperti miliknya. Ekspresia berubah dan mulai serius, dia menyuruhku untuk memilih diantara tiga teknik yang dikatakannya. "Bisakah aku melihat masing-masing? Aku akan mencari apa yang paling cocok untukku." Kataku dengan nada serius juga.

Nie Li terkejut lagi dengan perkataanku, dia mengangguk dan mulai menjelaskan ketiga teknik tersebut. Aku merasa puas saat tiga buku ekstra terbentuk dipikiranku. "Terimakasih Nie Li, aku akan memilihnya!" Aku berkata tulus pada Nie Li, dia hanya tertawa dan menepuk pundakku, dia berkata untuk memilih dengan serius jalan mana yang akan aku ambil. Aku hanya mengangguk saat itu.

Shinlin mulai melihat yang lain, Du Ze, Lu Piao sudah mulai berkultivasi dan diikuti oleh Nie Li tak lama setelah itu. Shinlin menutup matanya, dia memasuki pikirannya dan melihat beberapa buku tergeletak dilantai. Shinlin memerintahkan beberapa buku kultivasi yang tergeletak di lantai untuk bersatu. Buku mulai berterbangan dan setelah menunggu sedikit lama, akhirnya semua buku telah bersatu, menyisahkan satu buku yang tersisa. Shinlin memikirkan sebuah nama dan huruf-huruf mulai terbentuk di buku itu.

* * *

 **[Ascension to Heaven Cultivation Technique] [Emperor Rank Cultivation Technique]**

* * *

Aku terkejut melihat melihat seberapa tinggi tingkat teknik ini. Keterkejutanku semakin meningkat saat aku membaca keterangannya. Ketika pengguna teknik ini mencapai tingkat Legend, tubuh fisik akan disempurnahkan dan kekuatannya akan setara dengan tingkat Heavenly Fate!. _**'WTF!'**_ Aku berteriak dalam hati sambil menahan tubuhku untuk tidak meloncat. Jika tingkat Legend tubuh fisik sudah begitu Tirani, bagamana dengan tingkat Martial Ancestor!? Deity Realm!? Atau bahkan puncak Emperor Realm!. Aku bergetar sambil menahan kesenanganku. Aku berpikir dengan cepat, dan mengambil kesimpulan, aku tidak bisa berkultivasi disini! Tidak dihadapan Nie Li!. Jika aku melakukannya, Nie Li akan merasakan keanehan dan aku tidak akan bisa menjelaskan teknik ini, dan aku tidak akan mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki sistem yang membantuku! Tidak! Tidak akan pernah!.

Mengambil keputusan, aku berdiri dan memberikan salam perpisahan pada Nie Li dan lainnya. Aku beralasan bahwa aku memiliki suatu hal penting yang harus kulakukan, mereka menjawa dengan senyum dang anggukan sebelum mulai menutup matanya dan mulai berkultivasi lagi.

Berjalan keluar, sekali lagi aku bertemu dengan Ye Ziyun yang masih serius membaca sesuatu, aku menyapanya lagi dan mulai berlari keluar.

 _'Dia... Ramah, dan terlihat... Baik'_ Pikir Ye Ziyun saat melihat siluet Shinlin menghilang.

Shinlin sudah berada dirumahnya. Dia sedikit berkeringat karena terus berlari dari Perpustakaan sekolah tanpa henti untuk mencapai rumahnya.

Tanpa basa-basi Shinlin mulai mengambil posisi Lotus (Meditasi) dan menutup matanya. Tidak perlu lama sebelum dia rileks dan mulai memasuki kondisi kultivasi yang sesungguhnya. Cahaya berwarna merah mulai terlihat di sekitar tubuh Shinlin, warna itu redup tapi dengan berlalunya waktu cahaya itu mulai bersinar sedikit terang secara bertahap. Saat itu Shinlin merasakan rasa yang belum pernah dirasakan diseluruh hidupnya, dia merasa sangat tenang dan merasa tubuhnya sangat ringan. Dia merasa tubuhnya lebih segar dan kuat disetiap detiknya.

Jam demi jam telah berlalu, sekarang Shinlin telah berkultivasi selama lebih dari Sebelasjam tanpa henti! Shinlin mulai membuka matanya saat sinar hangat mengenai wajahnya. Matahari mulai terbit dari timur dan mulai merangkak ke atas secara perlahan. _'Ini sudah pagi!'_ Shinlin kaget, dia hanya merasakan waktu berlalu hanya Satu jam atau lebih.

"Perasaan segar yang belum pernah kurasakan!" Dia bergumam sambil membunyikan tulang punggungnya.

Dia merasa aneh dengan waktu yang telah dihabiskannya, bagaimana mungkin Satu jam yang kurasakan sama dengan Sepuluhjam, uhh... Sungguh keajaiban kultivasi. "Well, Sebaiknya aku melihat berapa tingkat kultivasiku sekarang!" Shinlin berkata dengan semangat!

* * *

 **Akhir dari Chapter.**

 **Sejauh ini, ini adalah bab terpanjang yang pernah aku tulis, dan aku tidak menyaka pantatku bisa menahan sejauh ini! x'D**

 **Perbuhan sikap Shen Xiu benar-benar mengejutkanku! Harsukah aku mengarunginya juga? Mwahahaha!**

* * *

 **Nah cukup sampai disini, Semoga harimu menyenangkan!**

 **Bye Bye!**


End file.
